Typically, there is no need for two distinct wireless networks to maintain synchronization with respect to each other. A device switching from one network to another may simply synchronize to the new network in connection with the switch. However, in some applications, the synchronization between the wireless networks may be advantageous. In general, synchronization within devices of the same network may also be advantageous.